Electrical discharges or arcs in the form of sparks and corona are present on virtually all electrical power distribution systems. Sparks can sometimes be seen as small bright flashes, while corona can sometimes be seen as a bluish glow around high voltage wires. They also create audible crackling or sizzling noise. Moreover, the discharges generate radio frequency (RF) noise that can be heard as static or buzzing on radio receivers, such as on HAM radio receivers. Further, some electrical discharges on electrical power distribution systems can be signs of potential maintenance issues, such as up to imminent equipment failure. Accordingly, finding the source of electrical discharges relating to electric power distribution systems is of interest for both resolving interference complaints associated with telecommunications equipment (e.g., by HAM radio operators, or broadcast television and radio reception), as well as for system maintenance purposes.
Various devices are currently available for locating sparks on electric power system equipment, such as the Radio Frequency Interference (RFI) Locator Models 240, 242 and M330 and Parabolic Pinpointer Ultrasonic Locator Model 250 manufactured and distributed by Radar Engineers. In general, these devices include a radio frequency receiver or an ultrasonic receiver connected with an oscilloscope display combined in a portable unit that can be carried by electric power system personnel in the field.